On Your Side
by dang3r0usl0v3
Summary: Crow and Yusei a once happy couple, but no more... Can a certain blonde pick up the pieces of Yusei's shattered heart?  Jack/Yusei a bit of Crow/Yusei.
1. Like We Used To

A/N: Hey guys, dang3r0usl0v3 here with a brand new kingcrabshipping fic and yes I'm working on that last chapter for fearless(well not really, but I'll get to it soon) anyways this is my first co-lab fic ever with the very talented bluestarbutterfly haha check out her fics she's awesome! :D Anyways hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to check out our kingcrabshipping website it's on my profile you definitely won't regret it :D. By the way I forgot to mention this is a collection of songfics from the album On Your Side by A Rocket to the Moon check them out, I love them! I think blue does too hehe.

Chapter 1: Like We Used To

~past~

Valentine's with your boyfriend? Talk about romantic! Yusei smiled as the doorbell rang.

"Hey Yusei." Yusei chuckled as Crow pecked him on the cheek.

"Hello Love," Yusei murmured softly, "C'mon, I've been waiting for you so we could start the movie."

Crow ruffled his shocking orange hair and sighed, "Actually Yusei... there's something I need to tell you first."

Yusei laughed. "Crow, Love, whatever it is we can talk about it later. So, let's go now, we can do more talking later in bed haha..." Yusei watched in confusion as Crow looked at him in... something close to sorrow?

"Yusei," Crow started, "I've... been really happy with you these past few months, but it isn't working out..."

Yusei felt tears forming and looked down. "Am I... not good enough?"

"No, no, no it's not that. You're amazing actually," Crow admitted, "This is coming out wrong... Listen-"

"Then what's the problem?" Yusei cut in, "If we're both happy isn't that enough?"

"I think we're better off as just friends..." Crow mumbled.

"What?" Yusei cried out.

"I said I think we're better off as just friends," Crow repeated.

"I heard what you said damn it!" Yusei choked, "I just... Get out..."

Crow looked at Yusei with sorrowful eyes and sighed. "If nothing else... just please call me later ok?"

Yusei watched, with tears streaming down his face, as Crow walked out of the door, walked out of their relationship, and walked out of his life...  
>~end past~<p>

_Fourteen months and seven days ago..._  
><em> Oh, I know you know,<em>  
><em> How we felt about that night.<em>  
><em> Just your skin against the window...<em>  
><em> Oh, we took it slow,<em>  
><em> And we both know...<em>  
><em> It should've been me inside that car.<em>  
><em> It should've been me instead of him... in the dark.<em>

~presently~

Yusei stared at the computer screen of his laptop that was hooked up to his Dwheel. He was having trouble concentrating. It had been a year since Crow broke up with him and walked out of his life. The memory of it still lingered in his mind and heart. It took all of his will power not to cry every single time he thought of it.

"What is wrong with me? Did I do something wrong, am I not good enough for him, am I not good enough for anybody?" he thought sadly as he felt tears threatening to rush out. Suffering a heartbreak was not easy, especially for Yusei Fudo. He had ignored, avoided, and flat out stayed away from Crow ever since that night. He never ever wanted to see Crow again...

Then someone walked into Satisfaction Repair shop.

"Oiy, is there a Yusei Fudo here?'' a male voice with an Australian accent asked. Yusei sighed as he looked up and saw a sight that caught his breath. There, standing in the doorway, was a tall, blonde, pale skinned man with the most beautiful violet eyes he had ever seen. Yusei's breath hitched when he noticed the perfect features of the blonde in front of him.

Jack Atlas, the other man, gazed into the baby blue eyes of the gorgeous man in front of him. They stared at each other for awhile.

"I'm... Yusei Fudo... Can I help you?" Yusei stammered as he congratulated himself for being able to talk. Jack smiled at the young man. He was acting like a shy kid. The innocence secretly turned Jack on.

"I heard you can fix Dwheels, is that true?" he asked.  
>"Yeah..." Yusei answered. Yusei stared at the beautiful man in front of him. He blushed when he realized he was staring. But he hadn't felt this way ever since Cr-... It was exciting and scary at the same time.<p>

"I need some help, I crashed my Dwheel after I turbo dueled and the systems a bit messed up. Think you can fix it?" Jack asked.

"Sure, take me to it and I'll see what I can do," Yusei answered

SOME TIME LATER

Yusei wiped drops of sweat from his forehead. He sighed. After two hours straight, the Dwheel was fixed. Jack watched the entire time. While Yusei was working, they got to chat a bit and know each other. Yusei blushed a few times when Jack was trying to help, coming into close contact. Jack found himself staring into eyes that reminded him of the ocean. He wanted to get to know him a little better, wanted to kiss those lips, wanted to hold that tight slim body next to his, wanted to caress the coobalt beauties hair and the skin. He wanted to...

"Alright Jack, I'm all done," Yusei informed as he gathered his tools.

"Wait! Can I call you sometime," Jack asked as he walked Yusei to the door.

"Uh... sure whenever your Dwheel starts acting up again,'' Yusei answered. Jack sighed.

"I meant to ask you out sometime," Jack replied. Yusei blushed.

"Oh I mean, sure, I mean, whenever,'' Yusei stammered, trying hard not to look like a dork. Jack smiled.

The next day, Jack was at the cafe across the street of the Satisfaction repair shop waiting for Yusei. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He wanted to see him again... He HAD to see him again.

Just then, another Dwheel pulled up. The Dwheel was black with orange streaks running through it. Jack smiled, there was only one Dwheel he knew of that had this design.

"Crow, how have you been?" he asked as he got up to greet his old friend. Crow was shocked to see his childhood friend Jack Atlas again. Jack was a big time celebrity. What was he doing here?

"Jack, oh my God, is that you?" Crow asked as he got up from his dwheel to hug his friend.  
>"Hey Crow, it's been awhile," Jack murmured as he hugged him. Then they heard a loud gasp. Yusei looked at the "couple" in puzzlement. Crow was hugging another guy. Not only that, a man that Yusei was thinking about going out with. What the hell was going on?<p>

_Will he love you like I loved you?_  
><em> Will he tell you everyday?<em>  
><em> Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?<em>  
><em> Can you promise me if this is right:<em>  
><em> Don't throw it all away?<em>  
><em> Can you do all these things?<em>  
><em> Will you do all these things...<em>  
><em> Like we used to?<em>  
><em> Oh, like we used to...<em>

Both Crow and Jack were shocked when they both saw him.  
>"Uhh this isn't what it looks like..." Jack claimed.<p>

"Yusei thank God, I was so worried about you, you never answered my calls or anything, it was like you vanished," Crow exclaimed. Yusei glared at him.

A/N: You guys liked it right? Try guessing which parts I wrote and which she wrote haha please review! It is my first co-lab after all T.T I need to feel the love people! Anyways stay tuned for our next chapter : On a Lonely Night


	2. On a Lonely Night

A/N: Hey guys, dang3r0usl0v3 here lol. I hope you guys like this chapter it's bean really fun writing with blue. And the end product? Awesomeness? I think so! Haha so yeah… enjoy the chapter guys. Please review and don't forget to check out the kingcranshipping website on my profile! Enjoy!

Warning! There is a lemon!

Chapter 2: On A Lonely Night

Yusei sighed. Really? Jack and Crow together? He couldn't believe it…

"What the fuck…" Yusei murmured, "Life is… weird…" As Yusei sat laying on his bed his thoughts drifted to a certain orange haired male.

_On a lonely night, you will see _

_You're everything to me, you got everything_

_ On a lonely night, oh the truth is_

_ Every night is lonely without you _

_Every night is lonely without you here _

"Damn," Yusei cursed as he felt his pants get tighter, "He dumped me and I still get a boner thinking about him? This is the worst…" Yusei hissed as he slid his pants down and his erection felt the cool night air. He slowly pumped his cock and moaned.

"Crow…" Tears slid down his face as he continued to jack off to his ex boyfriend. "Ahhhh….mmmmm." Yusei licked his fingers and slowly slid them in his opening one by one as he continued to pump his erection.

"Mhmm Crow…." Yusei reached his climax with a load groan and lay in bed panting. "I can't believe I still love Crow," he thought before he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Yusei was having trouble concentrating on his Dwheel. The scene of Jack and Crow embracing each other tore out his heart as he realized he was still in love with Crow. The events of last night proved that. The heartache was so painful.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to get through this? I should just forget about Crow. Just move on," he thought. And he was about to move on before the blonde that took his breath away took Crow, his Crow. Yusei was angry, hurt, disappointed and confused.

At Jack's penthouse...

Jack slowly sipped his coffee as he pondered about the dark haired angel that captured his heart. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He wanted to feel his skin, kiss those lips, hold the slender body close to him.

"I wonder why he ran off like that... Were those tears I saw in his eyes?" he asked, "And how does Crow know him and why was he desperately wondering why he never called him or visited him?" Jack reached for his cell phone. "Fuck it, I'm calling him." Jack decided as he dialed the number.

Crow sighed as he walked up to the door. He wanted to see Yusei again. Ever since they broke up, Yusei wouldn't answer his phone calls, come to the door when he knocked, or reply to his texts and messages on Facebook. Yusei even moved without telling Crow where he was moving to. It was very upsetting.

"I know I hurt him by breaking up with him but I had to, it was the best for both of us, it wouldn't be fair for Yusei, especially since..." he trailed off. Crow sighed as he reached and felt the scar on his chest. A few days before he broke up with Yusei, Crow had found out that he had a heart condition. The doctor told him that he only had about a year left to live... And it had been a year since then. Crow decided that Yusei deserved better, deserved a better life than to stand by and watch the person he love die from a terminal disease.

Yusei did deserve the truth though… at the very least.

Yusei looked up as he noticed someone's shadow outside the door of his apartment. Sighing, thinking that it would be a customer needing some kind of repair, he walked over and opened the door. His breath caught in his throat as he glanced at the person in front of him.

"Crow," Yusei whispered.

"Hey Yusei..." Crow murmured as the darkness took watched in horror as Crow fell forward, slumped in his arms.

"Crow? Crow! Are you ok?" Yusei panicked as he searched for his cell.

"Damn," he thought, "It's out of batteries."

_And I was like baby baby baby oh_

_Like baby baby baby no_

_Like baby baby baby oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Yusei chuckled. You still have the same old embarrassing ring tone…

"Hello?" Yusei asked hesitantly.

"Crow! Do you have time? I really need to talk to you."

"Jack?" Yusei whispered as he dropped the phone. A million thoughts ran through his head as he wondered if Jack and Crow really were going out and what he should do next…

"Yusei!" Jack yelled through the receiver, "Is everything ok? Why are you answering Crow's phone? What's going on?"

"Crow… Crow," stammered Yusei, "He suddenly… and … and I…"

"Hurry and get to a hospital," Jack commanded, "I'll meet you there."

Yusei listened as Jack hung up. What was going on?

"Excuse me, Dr. Fudo? Dr. Fudo?" The cobalt haired man turned to face 2 worried teens.

"How is he?" Jack asked. Yusei stared worriedly at the doctor.

The doctor ruffled his hair. "Well boys, I'm afraid I can only disclose this information to those close to him."

"I'm his boyfriend," Yusei blurted out without thinking.

Dr. Fudo beckoned the cobalt haired teen into his office and sat down.

"About Mr. Hogan's condition," Dr. Fudo began, "I don't think he's going to make it…"

_On a lonely night, you will see_

_ You're everything to me, you got everything _

_On a lonely night, oh the truth is _

_Every night is lonely without you _

_Every night is lonely without you here _

_And every guy would be lonely without you there_

_Yusei slumped down in a chair as he felt tears welling up._

"I don't get it…" Yusei murmured, "Why?"

"Well from the looks of it, Mr. Hogan has had this heart condition for almost a year now and from the medical records it seems like he already knew about his condition before that."

Yusei gasped. All that time he actually took Crow's phony story about only loving him as friend… Now he truly understood why Crow left him…

"Doctor, how long does he have?"

A/N: Wahhhhhh T.T Crow! Don't die on me DX woahhh so that was a crazy chapter lol and thanks for all the reviews and everything blue and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts! So, if you couldn't tell Yusei and Dr. Fudo have nothing to do with each other and they aren't related or anything haha I guess I just didn't want this father and son talk like " Son, you're boyfriend is gonna die!" Or something of the sort nope, didn't want that. Anyways please check out our kingcrabshipping website on my profile and stay tuned!


	3. Where Did You Go

A/N: Hey everyone! We are back sorry for the long wait I had my share of difficulties these past 2 weeks or so and well I'm sure blue has too. But the good news is that you guys get this chapter and I'm finally done with my APUSH hw (ap us history) well my summer hw haha... School starts in a few days unfortunately D: I'll try and update regularly during the school year, but no promises. xD Enjoy this chapter and join our kingcrabshipping website on my profile page at least check it out for meh and blue :D.

Chapter 3: Where Did You Go?

"Yusei! What did the doctor say?" Jack asked worriedly. Hopefully it wasn't anything too serious cause the blonde still had questions for Crow about a certain cobalt teen…

"He… he said that Crow was….was," Yusei choked and broke down. Why did everything have to happen to him! Crow did love him! And now Crow was dying internally with no cure! What was a teen in love supposed to do?

Jack watched as Yusei broke down in tears. "Should I hug him?" He thought, "What if he punches me? … Oh well, it's worth it?"

Jack knelt down and held the distressed teen in his arms. "It'll be ok Yusei they'll find a cure…"

At those words Yusei just cried harder. What cure? The doctor just said that Crow… Crow wasn't going to make it!

Jack sighed. Of course he would cry harder… "Let's go visit Crow now. Ok Yusei?"

_We'll figure out a way to make this work_

_My chest is feeling empty always_

_And you're its only cure_

"Come in," Crow hollered from his bed. Yusei swung the door open followed by Jack and he quickly ran over to Crow's bed

"Crow!" Yusei sobbed. Crow looked at Jack questioningly and patted Yusei on the back. "At least your talking to me again haha."

Yusei glared at his former lover. "Crow! How can you joke at a time like this! You've known all this time and you never told me anything! "

Crow swallowed nervously. "What are you talking about Yusei? Jack what is he talking about?"

The blonde shrugged, having no intention of getting between the two lovebirds.

"I'm talking about your heart condition Crow!" Fumed Yusei, "It's incurable according to the doctor! How come you never told anyone! Why? Answer me Crow!"

Crow winced. Oh yeah, about that… What was he supposed to say anyway if he did tell someone? Like, "Hey bro, I'm going to die soon and yeah, just wanted to give you a heads up?"

"Yusei," Crow started, "I was going to tell you, I swear but, …. But…." Crow started coughing violently to the point where Yusei could detect faint drops of blood on the bed sheet.

"Dr. Fudo! Dr. Fudo!" Yusei cried histarically, "Crow's coughing up blood! Dr. Fudo!"

_And you never wanted to figure me out.  
>I didn't know, I never even saw it comin',<br>I'll wait all my life..._

_So come back over to the East Coast, baby,_  
><em>We'll figure out a way to make this work.<em>  
><em>My chest is feelin' empty, always,<em>  
><em>You're its only cure<em>

Yusei stared and took in his former love's physical shape. Crow looked terrible, his eyes didn't have the same sparkle, they looked so dull and lifeless. His eyes were sunken into their sockets and there were bags under them. His skin was paler and from what he saw, it looked like there were scars on his chest, Yusei assumed it was from a past surgery.

Jack watched the whole scene and suddenly realized something. Crow and Yusei must've dated and Crow never told Yusei about what was really going on. But why would he do that?

"Yusei," Crow asked, his voice getting weaker. Morphine was in a drip bag and it was taking effect on him. Dr. Fudo walked in. He sighed. He hated the disease that was killing the red head in bed. His own wife had died from the disease two years earlier. Now he was forced to watch another innocent person die from it.

Yusei looked at him. His eyes glistened as more tear threatened to flow down his cheeks. Crow managed a small smile as he held his former love's hand.

"I'm sorry, Yusei, I wish I had acted differently to the situation, I never meant to hurt you," Crow confessed. Yusei managed a faint smile. "How can I still be smiling?" he thought as he looked at Crow.

"Crow, I love you," Yusei said, feeling a bit happy that he could say those words again. For the last time…

"That is why I never told you, Yusei, I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want you to suffer seeing me go through this," Crow explained.

"But I love you, isn't that enough?" Yusei asked, his heart breaking a little more. He didn't even know that it was possible for a broken heart to hurt this much…

_You know that I try so hard, I try so hard  
>And nothing seems to ever work.<br>It's like I'm runnin' and I cannot stop, I cannot stop  
>But you just love to make this hurt<em>

"Yusei, it is more than enough for me. If this had never happened, I would've stayed with you every single minute of every single day and night. I would've spent every minute with you, no matter what was going on. But I didn't want you to see me like this, I didn't want you to be stuck with a dying me… I didn't want you to suffer," Crow murmured, his voice breaking at the same time. His own tears began to fall as he squeezed Yusei's hand.

Dr. Fudo gasped as he heard those words… He remembered at one time, he was in the same place as the young cobalt haired man, Yusei. And his wife was in the same place where the patient was... Holding his wife's hand while she broke his heart for the first and last time…

Jack wanted to cry but he couldn't. He had to be strong for Crow and Yusei. He just had to. He looked at the cobalt haired angel that was crying next to him. He remembered a promise that he made to Crow. He knew Crow's time was up. He knew that in a matter of time, Crow would be gone, forever. He promised Crow that he would look out for his Yusei and take care of him. That was why he went to his shop that day and looked for Yusei and asked him to fix his Dwheel. He made a promise to Crow, his best friend, that he would look after Yusei with his life. He didn't expect to fall for the blue eyed angel. Even now he felt his heart flutter as he caught sight of the boy. His heart broke as he saw Yusei cry. He wanted to reach out and embrace the boy himself. But not now, it was Crow's time right now.

"I am so sorry for ending it like I did, I realize what a stupid mistake I've made, all the time lost, please *cough* forgive me," he pleaded. He began to cough and a little bit of blood was dripped out from the corner of his mouth.

"Crow," Yusei whispered as he slowly wrapped his arms around him." I forgive you, I love you, I may not fully understand why you did what you did, but I know it had good intentions behind it," Yusei replied as he held the dying boy in his arms. He held his hand.

"Yusei, please don't forget me, maybe in the next lifetime, we will meet again, and we will be together again," he choked then began to cough again. Jack took Crow's other hand and held it close to his heart as well. His own tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Never… I will never forget you, the memories we shared, the love we had," Yusei sobbed.

"Don't forget me my love," Crow whispered, "And I will never forget you and our love."

"Crow, please, don't go, I love you," Yusei pleaded. "You will always be in my heart, forever and always…" Then Crow gasped a few breaths and closed his eyes, forever. Yusei's eyes widened as he watched his lover die in his arms. Jack's tears came down his face as he swept Yusei in his arms and held him.

_Didn't know, I never even saw it comin',  
>I'll wait all my life...<br>Where did you go?  
>I didn't know.<br>I didn't know, I never even saw it comin',  
>I'll wait all my life if you give me some time<em>

"No,no,no,no, NOOOOO!" Yusei cried out as he buried his face in Jack's chest. Jack cried and buried his face in Yusei's hair as Dr. Fudo slowly walked over and covered Crow's lifeless body with a blanket.

"Crow… Where did you go?"


End file.
